


Status Quo

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: Sticky - Stucky Stick Figure Art [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Crack, Gen, Weirdness, stick figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stucky stick figure "art": certain things have changed with the serum. Bucky restores the status quo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Quo

[ ](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/still%20works.jpg.html)


End file.
